Michael Firetorch
Michael Firetorch is considered a legend among Heroes at Hero Factory. His primary mission was to stop the Magnon invasion. It then turned to be the prevention of the past destroying the present and future. After all events and battles, he set out on a new mission. To destroy the Hero Factory, and kill the one that started this menace of an organization, Mr. Makuro. Synopsis When starting off, Firetorch was supposed to be a rookie under the leadership of Delta Team. The team's leader had died in a battle with the invasion of a parasite and left leadership to Firetorch. Michael then lead the team to 18 victories in a row. They then reached the HQ of the Magnon army, the fire planet of Magnus. There, he fought their leader and won. In return, the Magnon Army surrendered, and Firetorch attained their source of power, Magnus's core. He then unlocked the Hero Legend Mode. This gave him ultimate powers. It was unknown where the rest of former Delta 1 was, and they were considered K.I.A. Years later, Delta 1 leader returned in his past form. He asked for the assistance of Delta 1 to stop the villains from his past from invading the current time. They agreed, and the new Delta 1 was born. With Michael Firetorch being the most powerful member at the time, he was the one to stop the most of the invasion from actually happening. After the stoppng of the invasion of past villains, Firetorch froze himself aboard a Hero craft that was somewhere in deep space where no one could locate it. Leadership of the team was left to Jayden Sharpshoot, until about five years later. After what was called the "Past War", another villain had surfaced, one who led an organization of which tortured any hero involving themselves with him. It had to be out to a stop. When sharpshoot arrived at the base of this villain, he had used his sniper rifle to take out the guards, but the villain himself had caught Sharpshoot, and killed him. No one was left in Delta. That is, until Firetorch's craft stumbled upon a biotechnic planet. Basically, this is a planet made by scientists with robotic plants. Each life form on the planet was an adaptation of the plants themselves. They had actually formed artificial intelligence within themselves. They set up a defense army and an invasion army. When Firetorch crash landed on their planet, they engaged, but were soon dead after Firetorch opened the pod he was frozen in, and attacked them himself. He had defeated about everything thrown at him. Staring upon the remains of Makuhero, he cursed at himself for such failure to respond quicker. He resided in the mountains beyond the city, not to be seen for a long time. In a cave where he had lived, he had devised a plan to defeat anything else that had threatened his friends. His new armor module as more advanced than the last one. When the enemy known as Flamekor tried to burn the Hero Factory, he had defeated it. It took long, dodging fire, blasting away, but it had been done. He was then told to go to the briefing room to receive new orders. He was sent to Staelon, the planet of mountains. He arrived at the improved launch station to lift off into space. He fired up the ignition and lifted off. After about 10 minutes, an asteroid showed up on the monitor. He was told to eject, but he couldn't. The ship had exploded. Floating and surviving, Firetorch had drifted away. He went dormant by himself until he was later awakened by Quottle II. His experiences after being awakened remain unrecorded, though it should be noted that Firetorch went under many different aliases around this time. Once returning to the Hero Factory, Firetorch took his role as Delta Leader once again, and worked as normal throughout the galaxy. Background Firetorch was a scientist working on armor and weapons for the Hero Factory's use. His tower of operations was attacked by Trapjaw during an invasion of Makuhero City, and he ended up using one of his prototype armors to combat the enemies, and become part of the Hero Recon Team, and part of Delta 1 team as a sub-leader. Appearance Firetorch's armor was extremely complex at the time he made it, though it had given the ability for him to take the armor off while not on duty. The armor had an integrated neural-magnet system, which allowed Firetorch to just think of the armor coming to them, and it shot out at them, and attached perfectly. Then, Ice-Shield Tech was evolutionized. The Multi Tool Ice Shields were no longer needed after Fire Lord was defeated, so, Firetorch perfected a model that could be used for any mission dealing with fire or ice. The shield components were made of a different material this time too. Hologranium. Hologranium is very similar to that of Vibranium, except it is a solidified Hologram. The strongest material used for any weapon was applied to every Hero. His chosen colors were black and red. It is unknown why he had chosen this combonation of colors. He had refused to take he upgrade for the "Brain Attack" Crisis because he had considered it to be too "showy". After the end of his Crisis, Firetorch's face became scarred on the entire left side, along with the loss of his left arm. For a good amount of time, Fireotorch used armor plates on his left side, which were then replaced by prosthetics. He also lost his right forearm, which was immediately replaced by prothetics. Firetorch often has a habit of exchanging various pieces of his armor to better fit the mission he embarks on, though this ended after his agreement to transfer to a new, more agile body to assist him in his missions. His current appearance is unknown to many, but is said to be much taller, slimmer, and more streamlined to fit in with others out on the fields. Trivia * Firetorch was the first Hero to successfully take out an entire planet of villains with one strike. * Firetorch was based off of William Furno's designs at first. * He is the first rookie to be promoted to Delta 1 Leader on day two of training. * He is the first Hero to have created such a design in armor. * Though being considered "too powerful" by others, Michael Firetorch's strength is a combination of collected skills, and items throughout his long life on duty. * Michael Firetorch has a counterpart in another universe named Michael Hayter. * Firetorch is based on numerous pop culture characters, including Tony Stark, Naked Snake, Solid Snake, Master Chief, Snake Eyes, Raiden, Full Frontal, Char Aznable, and many others. * In the Delta canon, he is the first Hero of all time to receive an official dishonorable discharge. * He is the first outside citizen known to become a full fledged Hero. * He is the first known Hero to unlock a temporary evolution/upgrade in the middle of a battle. * He was the first, and last known person to fight, and win against Jack Ripper. * He has had the most aliases of any known Hero, including The Burning Devil, The Ultimate Hero, The Red Devil, Firetorch, William Firetorch, John Onyx, William Furno, Furno, Onyx, Firetorch II, The Boss, The Scarred Hero, The Traitor, The Ripper's Ripper, Maverick Leader, Delta Leader, and The Destroyer. Gallery 017.jpg|Michael Firetorch's XL Suit Mark VI 016.jpg|John Onyx, the only Hero Firetorch believes has potential other than himself 015.jpg Category:Legendary Beings Category:2013 Category:Heroes Category:Hero Factory Category:Legends Category:Ultimate Heroes Category:Missing Heroes Category:Red Heroes Category:XL Heroes Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:Hero Factory XL Category:Black Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Living Heroes Category:Living Characters Category:Good Category:Male Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:2.0 Heroes